1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking device, and more particularly to a marking device for a table saw.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional table saw in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 comprises a worktable (81) and a rip fence guide (83) movable mounted on the worktable (81). The rip fence guide (83) has a datum plane (not numbered) parallel to a saw blade (82) of the table saw. Consequently, a work piece only needs to abut the datum plane and straightly moved, and the worker can straightly saw the work piece.
Another conventional table saw comprises a miter gauge rotatably mounted on the worktable of the table saw for worker to saw the work piece along an inclined line relative to a datum plane of the work piece.
In using the above conventional table saws, the worker must previously manufacture a datum plane on the work piece to abut the rip fence guide or the miter gauge for straightly sawing the work piece. However, the worker cannot previously manufacture datum plane when the work piece is incapable or should not to form a datum plane such that the rip fence guide or the miter gauge is useless to a straight sawing. Consequently, the worker needs to previously draw a straight line on a top surface of the work piece to promote the accuracy of the saw work. However, the sawdust may cover the line during sawing. The worker needs to clean the sawdust during sawing. It is very troublesome and dangerous. Furthermore, it is hard to draw a line on the top surface of the work piece when the top surface is rough such that the worker easily loses the accuracy of sawing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional table saw.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a marking device for a table saw that can accurately mark a straight line on a top surface of a work piece.
To achieve the objective, the marking device in accordance with the present invention comprises a laser radiating device mounted to align with a saw blade of the table saw. The laser radiating device emits a light plane aligning with a saw plane of the table saw and marking a light straight line on the top surface of the work piece.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.